nationstatesfandomcom-20200222-history
Vehicles and Equipment of the TAP'ian Armed Forces
Category:The American Privateer Body Armor AV-1s Scout Armor The standard issue armor of the Infantry of The American Privateer, the AV-1s Scout Armor is comprised of a black airtight mesh body glove under a set of Composite Plating. The joints have tiny servo motors mounted on the outside of the joint to allow the user to act as though they are stronger than they actually are. A suit of armor can operate for 36 hours on a single Liquid Naquadah Vial, with optional thermovoltaic and photovoltaic cells to allow for recharging should the user be in the field longer than 36 hours. The 36 hours operating time includes a Life Support system that is able to provide Nanite, Radiation, Chemical, Biological, and Pheromone protection to the user. Like all armor and vehicles of the Republic, AV-1s Scout Armor includes a Crackerjack Neural Link in the base of the helmet to allow the user to better control the suit and give the wearer a direct link to the internal computer. Located on the right arm is an Entrencher. This device is able to raise or lower the earth in front of the user instantly, thus allowing the user to create instant foxholes and trenches. Built into the mesh is a Stillsuit, which will recycle the water from sweat, breath, urine, feces, and other bodily waste to allow the wearer to reclaim the spent water and allow them to continue operating in desert conditions. All suits have built in shielding that will deflect lasers, bullets, and fast moving melee weapons to protect the user from said objects. However, too many shots in quick secession and the shield will overheat. Just below the headlamp is a Holographic Recorder that is able to record everything in front of the user. AV-1d Drop Armor A variant of the AV-1s, the AV-1d Drop Armor includes a Grav Chute built into the shoes and back to allow the user to make drops from up to 35,000 feet without coming to serious harm. AV-1f Fusilier Armor Equipped with a Tollan Phase, the Fusilier armor is able to move through solid objects, including enemy fortifications, to act as infiltrators. Marauder Combat Suit The Marauder Combat suit is the power armor of the Mobile Infantry. The basic Marauder suit is based off of an Import from the Terran Federation in Universe-319. These suits have been upgraded using new technology from other universes, made compatible, thanks to Forge from Universe-619. The Marauder Mark II suits have replaced the Psuedo-Musculature with stronger advanced myomer polymer musculature that is half again the strength of the original marauder suits. The Marauder suits have a system from Universe-172 called the Crackerjack Neural Network that allows someone with a Universe-7918 Cyber-Brain, which is a mandatory upgrade for all soldiers, to directly control the built in systems. The Marauder II suits have a device imported from the Atlantic Alliance in Universe-175605 called the Entrencher. This device, built into the right arm of the device, is able to either raise or lower the terrain that the person using it is aiming at. This can have effects on buildings and walls as it works by inducing tectonic instability to either raise or lower the ground in an area, thus damaging the foundations of a building. They also include a Tollan Phase Device that is able to render the user intangible for up to thirty seconds at a time to allow them to pass through objects as needed. Neuro-Electronic wires run throughout the suit in similar layouts to the human nervous system, allowing new users to manipulate the suit easier. This includes a set of sensors that run on the hull of the suit to alert the user when something has grabbed hold. Though the pain receptor section of these systems are tuned way down, enormous amounts of damage can still cause a physiological reaction in the Cap Trooper wearing the suit. Each marauder suit has a built in Medium Repeating Blaster Rifle that is wielded like a blaster rifle, with an Underslung CR-1 Blaster Cannon and an Overslung 40mm Grenade Launcher. This weapon is equipped with a bungee cord that snaps it into place once the wearer of the suit releases it. These guns are plugged directly into the Subspace Capacitor. The 40mm Grenade Launcher has an extra-dimensional Magazine that allows it to store up to forty grenades. The system also comes with a 127mm rocket launcher carrying two extra-dimensional spaces, one for twenty-seven Proton Torpedoes and one for five Nuclear Warheads. These have the same retraction cords as the rifles. Two Concussion missile racks are built into the back of the suit, and carry forty-seven warheads in each of the two launcher racks. In between the launchers is a Steel cloud Chaff Canister launcher that can be used to defeat enemy radar pointed at the system. Included within it is a magnesium compound that burns on contact with the air for IR defeating purposes, and a smoke generating compound that helps to defeat visual sensors. Communications are provided by a built in Satellite Datalink that allows for secure communications with both the ship and the other members of the unit via a set of three millimeter wave microwave emissions that undulate in time to a built in cesium clock. On top of that, there is a built in translator that translates the communications into a code language that uses word-to-word transitions that the other suits are built to understand. A chromium hull plating, imported from Universe-418, is able to deflect energy weapons due to its mirrored polish. These include blasters, IG Lasguns, but not phaser weapons from Universe-1819. The hull has been replaced with light-weight sheets of Neo-Vulcanium, a super-hard composite material that rates a 9.5 on Moh’s Scale of Hardness. It includes Trinium from Universe-18’s Stargate Command, Tritanium from the Federation of Universe-1819, Tungsten, Cobalt, Carbon, Titanium, Iron, Alluminum, Boron Carbide, Naquadah, Titanium Boride, Silicon Carbide, Boron Carbide, Crystal Carbon and Tin. They are all plasma forged together into a single super material. The hull plating has three layers with spaced interiors to help defeat Armor-Piercing weaponry. A pair of Maxablaster Mercury-Arc Flashlights is equipped into the shoulders, and can be detached from the unit if needed. A third one is built into the blaster rifle such that the flashlight and blaster cannon are side by side. Each unit has a candelight power of 38 million, and are able to put out Ultra-Violet radiation capable of giving second-degree sunburns in a few moments. They are capable of putting a spot on clouds four miles away if focused, and can light up a several block area as brightly as the sun in even less. All suits have built in UV rad deflection systems to protect themselves from accidental burns by other members of their unit. The lights also have an Infrared only lens that allows them to be better used for Night Raids. Marauder suits often have to act in planetary atmospheres that are harmful to the person in the suit. Thus, they have a built in rebreather with a Nitrogen storage system built in. The system scrubs the carbon out of the CO2 that is breathed out by the person, allowing for a NitrOx atmosphere inside the suit. A built in aqua lung uses a water electrolysis system to separate the hydrogen and the oxygen out of water. Both systems allow for operations in space and atmo. Zero-G Stabilizers are also built into the suit. These stabilizers are also used for in-atmo jumps. They allow the person to avoid Zero-G sickness when they are moving in a zero-g environment. In the back of the suit, there is a Nutrient Sludge storage system that is focused into a nipple in the headpiece. The sludge has the texture of a slushee, and is kept cold. It has a personalized balance of nutrients in the mix. Nanites are built into the system, which are able to help heal holes in the suit. They do not however, have the ability to heal the Chromium plating on the hull material due to the special mirror finish that must be hand applied. Twin audio pickup sensors are located on the sides of the head to allow the user to pickup sounds, similar to the way the human hearing system works out. They have the comparative hearing distance of an owl, with the ability to raise or lower the system. It also has an optional ability to dampen out certain sounds, including explosions and sounds used in sonic weaponry. This includes a built-in Universal Translator Circuit, which is able to translate any spoken tongue into a literal translation, with the exception of the Navajo Code Language, which it will translate into the un-coded translation. A built in negatively charge EM field projector, with emitters in twelve key locations around the body is able to stop incoming projectiles, which are unaffected by the chromium plating. Each emitter will overheat after a pair of concussion missile warheads impact the shielding. Built into the left arm of the suit is a Barricade Tactical Shield that can deflect or absorb ballistics weaponry should the EM field be compromised. In the event of a nuclear detonation, the Barricade shield can be used to assist the user to survive the blast. Vibro-swords are built into the system’s arms similar to the way that wolverine’s claws are stored. They are made out of 8.5 hardness carbide composites and can slice into CHOBHAM armor with enough hacking. A pair of melee weapons are also stored on the waist of the unit. One, the Blastsword, is a sword with a built-in blaster that detonates upon impact. The other, the Scrambler Baton, is an Ion Cannon version. The suits also hold an assortment of Grenades. 4 Hydro-activated Nathos Grenades, 4 Oxygen-activated Phoenix Grenades, 6 Subsonic Foxhole Grenades, 6 Tectonic Riser Grenades, 3 Spire Grenades, 2 EM Pulse Grenades, 5 Sonic Pulse Grenades, 2 Brute Spike Grenades, and 8 Masher Frag Grenades. Small Arms M-2 Shaker Rifle The M-2 Shaker is a laser assault rifle, based on the Lasgun of the Imperium of Man. they include an underslung 12 ga. Shotgun with twelve round clips built in. Overslung is a 25mm Grenade Launcher with six round clips that snaps in bull-pup style. The M-2 Shaker is the standard issue rifle of the Army. The Shaker resembles a blending of the FN 2000 assault rifle and the XM-29 OICW, with an extra 120 cm built in to allow room for the integrated Liquid Naquadah Powerpack. M-17 MI Cannon The primary weapon of the MI, this weapon is comprised of a 40mm overslung grenade launcher with twelve round clips, a Medium Repeating Rifle, and an underslung blast cannon. DH-17 Blaster Pistol Standard issue blaster pistol, the DH-17 is not often used in combat, and is primarily a ceremonial weapon or used by members of the Military Police in place of the Shaker in non-combat areas. T-6 Thunder The T-6 Blaster Carbine is the standard issue weapon for vehicle crews. It is able to fit in a hip holster, while at the same time possessing a fold out and down stock to allow the crewman better accuracy should he or she come under fire. Security S-5 This blaster pistol is the standard issue police and special forces pistol. It's combined blaster, dart launcher, and grappling hook line is useful for both groups. M-110 Semi-Automatic Sniper System A 7.62x52mm sniper rifle, the M-110 is a 1 km ranged sniper rifle that is commonly used due to it's reliance on more conventional ballistics weapons that are designed for reliance. M82 Anti-Material Sniper Rifle The M82 Anti-Material weapon's system is a 12.7x99mm sniper rifle that is able to reach out and touch someone at 1.85 km.